


You'd have to be blind...

by millygal



Series: Fandom Character Meme [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn's decided to dip a toe back in the dating pool, shame he came up against a shark ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd have to be blind...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasha_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/gifts).



> Written for sasha_dragon for the 'Fandom Character Meme' Complete crack, total and utter in fact!  
> Her question: (Six is on the blind date from hell, and when their date goes to the bathroom they send a plea for help to fourteen. What does fourteen do to get them out of there?)

Slamming into the restaurant's very posh men's washroom, Aragorn digs around for his mobile, cursing the modern age and it's ridiculous need for an excess of trouser pockets.

Finally finding the stupidly small communication device lodged in the corner of his leg pocket, (Who's idea was it to wear combats out on a date anyway, damn that Gimli!), he flicks it into life and waits impatiently for the screen to light up, "Come on, come on! Why must you humans try and fit all this technology in one tiny black box, smoke signals work just as bloody well!"

Finally the screen tells him he has signal and can send a textual message (he's still not sure that's the right way to pronounce it, but Dean's always been very helpful with the way things are in this realm, so who is he to question?)

Scanning through his 'contacts' list he hovers over Dean's number and decides that no, best not invite the world's bad ass'est man in to help him escape the date from hell. He can't afford to replace every chair and table in the place, even with his vaults full of gold.

Scrolling down he comes to rest on Jack O'Neill's number and thinks he's probably the most qualified for getting out of sticky situations, what with the constant running from the Goa'uld and avoiding Samantha's advances.

Fingers working faster than his brain can catch up with, he fires off a message and hopes for a quick response.

_Help!_

_What! You okay? Don't tell me you've managed to find someone to swing that sword at!_

_No, do not be stupid. She's horrendous Jack, breath like a dragon after a belly full of dwarves. Help!_

_Want me to send the team in? I can have Teal 'c barge in and carry you off._

_Perhaps something a little less 'press' worthy. Really don't want to read, 'King of Gondor abducted by man mountain' in tomorrow's paper._

_Well my options are limited here buddy, okay, hang fire, go back to the table and just act surprised, 'kay?_

Aragorn stares at his phone and sends a quick okay before splashing his face with water and steeling himself for another twenty minutes of banal conversation and eye watering halitosis.

~^~

"So, Aragorn, that's an odd name, your parents a set of new age hippies or something?"

Aragorn shakes himself out of the fog he can feel descending and shoots for a winning smile, "No, my parents were...well my Mother, she picked my name."

Becky leans in close and whispers in her best 'I feel your pain' voice, "Oh that's so awful, single mum huh? Tough being a one parent family, but you turned out okay."

Just as he's about to try and come up with an answer that doesn't involve offering the woman a breath mint, Aragorn hears two sets of boots come tromping through the restaurant's front doors followed by the obsequious little toad of a Maitre'D's voice asking, "Do you have a reservation?"

A gruff, familiar and extremely welcome voice grunts, 'No' and he's suddenly being swept to his feet.

"Aragorn, thank god we've found you, urgent message from O'Neill, says he needs you back on base ASAP, life or death, can't cope without you."

Spinning on the spot, affecting a look of great worry, Aragorn comes face to face with Colonel Sheppard. Raising a quizzical eyebrow, he nods and starts throwing on his jacket whilst trying to hide his sighs of relief, "Didn't realise you and Ronon were back from...Antarctica. Right, yes, urgent mission."

Turning to Becky, noting the watery, awe filled smile she's flashing at him, he backs away from the table as fast as possible whilst reaching behind him for Ronon's hand, "Sorry about this my dear, can not be helped. Must dash. Nice to meet you."

Becky throws up a hand to wave her goodbye and shouts out, "Call me?"

As Aragorn hops into the black SUV waiting outside, followed swiftly by John and Ronon doing nothing to quiet their laughs of amusement, he puts his head in his hands and shivers, "Not even with somebody else's."


End file.
